


Pokemon Parody Episode 14: Inventive

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob meets the famous Bill!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 14: Inventive

Bob continued walking East till he arrived to a house. At first he considered knocking, but since he's rude, he barged in. There he saw a Pokémon, he blinked a few times, than yelled,

"A Pokémon I've never seen! I gotta catch it!"

He threw a pokeball at it but it bounced off, than the Pokémon spoke, "I'm not a Pokémon! I'm a human! You know, ever heard of Bill?"

"Bill..." Bob said, scratching his chin as he was for some reason convinced he had a beard.

"Yes, I made the PC." Bill the Pokémon nodded.

"What! Bill Gates! What an honor!" Bob said, bowing.

"What?! No! Bill Gates doesn't even exist in this world!"

"He doesn't? Aw crap, I was born into the wrong life AND world." Bob said, drooping his head.

"Never mind that, Everyone uses it all the time."

"Oh, that PC! I don't actually use it, I just carry all of them with me."

"How can you carry more than seven Pokémon? The eighth Pokémon should automatically teleport away anyway."

"You can have seven Pokémon? I only have three."

"That explains a lot."

"How?" Bob said.

"Never you mind, could you please get me out of this form."

"How?"

"Just listen to me."

"Fine, all though I won't understand any of your inventive words."

"Inventive words? What do you mean?"


End file.
